fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily (Video Game)
Lily is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. She is a troll and the sister of Holly, as well as one of Georgie's prostitutes. She was Faith and Nerissa's friend. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Lily is mentioned by Gren during an argument with Bigby Wolf at the Trip Trap bar. He says that she went missing weeks ago and that he reported her disappearance to the business office, but was brushed off. At the end of the episode, Lily's head, glamoured to look like that of Snow White, is left on the front steps of the Woodlands. It is found by the NYPD, who cordon off the scene, and later Bigby, who believes it to belong to the real Snow White and is horrified. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors The rest of Lily's body, still glamoured as Snow White, is thrown into the East River, where it is discovered by T.J. during a swim. Snow White helps recover the body and brings Toad and T.J. to the business office. Meanwhile, Bigby, Ichabod Crane and Bluebeard interrogate the person Bigby arrested at the Trip Trap the night before. If Bigby arrested the Woodsman, the man will reveal that he often hired Lily to sleep with him, as she was generous with her time and would give him a discount if he couldn't pay. He explains that Lily was supposed to meet him the night before, but Faith showed up instead, and he struck her out of frustration and anger. He then asks that Bigby keep the information a secret, as he knows Gren and Holly will be furious with him. When Snow reveals herself to be alive, she brings Bigby to the business office, where T.J. tells him that "the lady" found in the river had cinder blocks tied to her feet and that she "didn't have her head on." He also shares that he heard someone say "stop laughing" on the shore when the body was disposed of. Bigby and Snow White go to examine Lily's body and Snow White is visibly disturbed. She remarks that the glamour is surprisingly good but it failed to replicate her body exactly. They discover objects the glamour did not cover, such as Lily's brooch, an extra button on her coat, and track marks on her legs from using mundy drugs. Searching her pockets, they find a bottle of Snow White's perfume as well as a glamour trinket containing a picture of Snow White and a lock of her hair. A purple flower is also discovered clutched in her left hand. When the glamour wears off, Bigby and Snow recognize her as Holly's missing sister. At the Trip Trap, Bigby breaks the news of Lily's death to Holly. Grendel and Holly are bitter, believing Lily's death could have been prevented if not for Bigby and Snow's inaction. Snow gives Lily's brooch to Holly and implores her to help with the investigation. Holly explains that she and her sister weren't close, but she knew of Lily's debt and her employment at Georgie's club, the Pudding and Pie. She asks if she can have Lily's body in order to cremate it as part of a traditional troll ritual, a request Bigby can choose whether or not to honor. Snow White then leaves with Holly to head to the business office, and Bigby travels to the Pudding and Pie. When Bigby questions Georgie about Lily's clients, the owner refuses to cooperate, giving up the club's client book only when threatened. It reveals that Lily met with "Mr. Smith" in Room 207 the night before, but Georgie feigns ignorance of any further information. Bigby then investigates the dancers' dressing room, where he finds a note from Lily to Faith, and Nerissa indirectly points him to the Open Arms Hotel. After breaking into Room 207, Bigby finds a murder scene: the bed is covered with blood and flowers, and throughout the room he finds objects related to the mundy tale of Snow White. He is able to match the flower found in Lily's hand to those on the bed, and determines that Lily was glamoured so her client could live out a fantasy of "waking" Snow White from her deep sleep. He then finds a picture of Crane hovering over Lily's glamoured body in the bed where she was murdered. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Following Bigby's discovery of the photos, he rushes to the Buckingham Bridge where Lily's funeral is being held to warn Snow White. Holly is immediately hostile toward him, revealing that Crane threw Lily's body down the Witching Well and that she blames Bigby for it. The funeral is later ruined by the intrusion of Tweedledee and Tweedledum, who insult Lily and shoot several of the participants before escaping. Later on, Bigby has the option of revisiting the Trip Trap as part of his investigation. There, Gren reveals that Holly found evidence of the Woodsman and Lily's sexual relationship while going through her sister's things. Gren and the Woodsman have a falling out over the matter, and when a dazed Holly mistakes Bigby for the Woodsman, she asks if he cared at all about her sister. However, under some circumstances she will reveal that despite her anger and devastation, she still wishes the Woodsman could have attended Lily's funeral. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Lily is frequently mentioned throughout the episode (as Bigby refers to the two Fables the Crooked Man's enterprise have killed), especially during the scene after Bigby is put on trial for the Crooked Man's death or the Crooked Man is put on trial after arrest. The real truth behind Lily's death is revealed when Bigby speaks with Nerissa the following morning. Death Killed By *Georgie Porgie *Crooked Man (Caused) *Nerissa (Indirectly Caused) When Bigby leaves the Trip Trap, he and several police officers discover her head on the front step of the Woodlands, disguised as Snow White's head. It was later revealed that Nerissa, hoping him to be merciful, confessed to Georgie that Faith procured a photo of Crane with a prostitute, which would later in turn cause Faith and Lily's death. Wanting to keep Bigby on the trail of the killer (having already done the same with Faith's head), Nerissa left Lily's decapitated head on his doorstep. However, she had recently been glamouring herself as Snow White to allow Crane to play out a fantasy of him and Snow, which misled Bigby into believing Snow was dead (and not knowing who was Lily) until the glamour wore off. Appearances Trivia *Lily carried a brooch recovered from a man she ate when she still lived in the Homelands, as it reminded her of better times. This brooch is later delivered to Holly after it is recovered from Lily's body. * Lily's alternative human appearance is not in the game's files (human model is absent). Her human appearance can only be viewed by the various photos throughout the game. The only available model is her troll appearance. * The photo Nerissa acknowledges Faith procuring of Lily with Crane was being hunted down by Crane, who had employed the Tweedles to do this, as the (Determinant) investigation of the Tweedles Office in A Crooked Mile reveals. The file the twins have on "Donkeyskin" lists possible leads for finding Faith so that they can remove the photo from her possession, which explains why they were snooping around a handful of crime scenes in Episode 1. Book of Fables Entry Lily and her sister Holly grew up in the Homelands together, but had a falling out shortly after moving to the mundane world. Aimless and increasingly destitute, Lily turned to prostitution, and now she's the second victim in an ongoing murder investigation. See also Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Deceased Category:Troll